


The Feeling is Mutual

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Falling for You [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been out of the “game” awhile.  She was glad that he felt comfortable enough with her to express that, even if it still wasn’t easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling is Mutual

Thunder rumbled across the gray afternoon sky. Kate shivered as she pulled the blanket over her naked body. The wind whistled through the old open window. It was a rainy day; she was starting to like rain more than ever before.

“Are you alright?”

John cleaned himself up, turning over on the mattress and spooning behind Kate. She was sweating, so was he; the electricity between them made his skin sizzle. When she relaxed against him the way she sighed made him shiver. The whole thing made him shiver…he’d just had some of the best sex he could remember. 

It had been a while, a long while. John wasn’t the kind of guy who counted the days or anything. There was much more to life than sex. But he was looking forward to this being just the first of many wonderful encounters with between the couple. He was sure that it could only get better.

“Mmm hmm.” Kate sighed when he kissed her shoulder.

She hadn't even bothered with pretext that afternoon. When John showed up at 1:30 with takeout lunch Kate left it right in the den. She would've done it right there on the couch if he let her but John was a bedroom type of man. She didn’t care where they went, as long as the clothes came off and they got it on. 

It had been a while since Kate could say she was horny. She was starting to think it was a word that people didn’t use after a certain age. But it was exactly how she was feeling from the moment John stepped over the threshold. Giving into those feelings made her feel alive.

“Its just at the end there…well I thought maybe…” 

“What?” she turned in his arms and looked at him. 

He was a strong, handsome man who looked adorable when flustered. What Kate liked so much about John was that he didn’t always pretend to know what was happening or that he was in complete control of things. He’d been out of the “game” awhile. She was glad that he felt comfortable enough with her to express that, even if it still wasn’t easy.

“I thought it was amazing. I don't even know if you're supposed to say that but it’s true. I'm just not sure you were there with me…at the end.”

“You're wondering if I climaxed?”

“Yes.” John breathed it out almost as a sigh of relief. Not because he was going to be happy if she didn’t but because she understood what he was saying. How come those five words couldn’t come out of his mouth?

“Not exactly, but you can't let that be the judge of whether I enjoyed myself or not. It was the first time, John, it happens.”

“How do we make sure it doesn’t happen again.” he pulled her closer, loving the way her body felt pressed against his. “When I'm with you in this bed, any bed, it’s about you and me. You’re fully satisfied and then I'm satisfied. If we’re lucky we can be satisfied together and possibly feel the earth move. I don’t want the earth moving without you.”

“Are you real?” Kate laughed, caressing his face. Then she gave his cheek a gentle poke.

“The last time I checked, yes.” John kissed her. “And I mean what I say Kate.”

“Well I say that practice makes perfect.” She wrapped her arms around him. “We have time to learn things about each and explore and make the earth move. We don’t have to rush through anything.”

Hearing her say that made John smile. How could he not be happy lying in bed with an incredible woman in his arms? It would just be for a few hours this afternoon but there was surely more to come. He looked forward to every minute of being with Kate, and Stanley too. 

John hadn't had a family since he left his own so many years ago. He tried to make it work with Laura, and for a while it did. In the end he ended up alone again. He didn’t just want it to work with Kate so he could say that it did. 

He wanted good things, real things, and he thought they could have that together. Was it OK that he knew that after seven weeks? Probably so. Was it OK to say it? John wasn’t at all sure about that.

“What are you thinking about?” Kate asked. 

She was drawing figure eights on his stomach with her finger. Damn, she really could get used to being in his arms. He made her feel safe. Not just in that silly big man, small woman way. Kate felt like she could be herself with him. She could be serious or silly or sexy; every bit of it was good with John.

“How long should I wait to ask you to be my girlfriend? Do guys even ask things like that anymore?” John smirked. “My old-fashioned is coming out all over the place today. Maybe you already are and I didn’t even realize.”

“I'm not with anyone else John; I'm with you. I'm very happy with you as a matter of fact.”

“OK.” He kissed her forehead. “What are you thinking about?”

“I think if we put our minds to it we have time for a nap, a little more lovemaking, and then I can pick up Stanley by five. Do you want to spend another evening making dinner and hanging out with us?”

“I don’t think there's anything I’d rather do more.”

“Not anything?” Kate straddled him, grinning as she stroked her hands across his head. The way John moaned excited her. He gripped her hips. Then his hands moved up her sides to stroke the sides of her breasts.

“Not anything, Kate.” He wrapped his arms around her back and drew her into a passionate kiss. “But believe me when I tell you I'm going to enjoy every single moment of what's about to happen in this bed. I'm hopeful that you will too.”

She didn’t respond, just kissed him and slipped her hand under the blanket. When she stroked him from base to tip, John shuddered and Kate did as well. She liked it so much it was difficult to stop. With a nervous laugh, John took her hand and held it in his.

“If you keep doing that this will definitely not be about mutual satisfaction.” He said.

“Oh yeah.” Kate leaned to whisper in his ear. “If you think turning you on doesn’t turn me on Detective Barton, you’ve got another thing coming. Let me show you something that excites me.”

John surrendered to her whims. He was a goner and he knew it and there was no real point pretending otherwise. This was just the icing on a cake of what he and Kate had been building for almost two months. No, that was nowhere near forever but he felt something for her. It was something strong. 

She actually made him want to do something other than work. John feared at one time that was all he had left. His feelings were different now. He had this person in his life, this amazing woman, and her son. They gave him new goals and new adventures. Kate made him smile more than he had in years…the whole town had noticed. His life was changing and change could definitely be a good thing.

***


End file.
